


The Secret

by Cock_Zero



Series: Maid Frank [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, maid!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard knows there's something off about their newest maid and, when he finds out what it is, he makes 'Francine' his personal maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a mini-series of ficlets, all revolving around Maid!Frank.
> 
> 1/?

Gerard knew there was something off about the new maid he had hired, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

She was fairly average looking, light brown eyes and black hair that didn’t quite reach her shoulders. She stood a little under five and a half foot tall, was extremely flat chested and, Gerard wasn’t entirely sure, but he could have sworn she was hiding tattoos under her uniform. When she first applied for the job, she had been wearing a long sleeved and high collared sweater, a black pencil skirt that looked a little large on her frame, and thick black stockings. That was nearly a month ago. 

He watched her bustle about the music room, polishing the piano and dusting the keys. She wore the thin black fingerless gloves he first saw her in, claiming her hands got cold easily. She bent over, unaware that Gerard was in the doorway, and grabbed up the small bucket on the floor, walking to the windows.

Gerard cleared his throat and she jumped, water sloshing in the bucket.

“Oh! S-sir. I-I’m sorry. I’m almost done in here,” Francine said, looking down at the floor. Her voice was high pitched and very fake to Gerard’s ears but he shrugged it off.

“No need to apologise,” he said, waving a hand and entering the room. “I’ll be having a few guests over for the night, would you makes sure three of the spare bedrooms are prepared for them?”

She nodded, never taking her eyes from the floor. “Y-yes, sir.”

Gerard watched her for a few more seconds before turning. He heard her let out a breath followed by the sound of water being wrung from a cloth.

He shrugged and walked to the non-formal dining room. Francine was always nervous around him. He never asked why, figuring it was her business and not his place to know but he still wondered what was so different about her.

Mikey was sat at the table, iPad in one hand and fork in the other. 

The aroma of buttermilk pancakes and bacon made his mouth water and he took his seat across from his brother. A plate was already in front of him and he poured a hefty amount of syrup over everything.

“There’s something-“

“Not quite right about Francine? I know, you’ve told me five times every day since she started,” Mikey said. He never took his eyes off his iPad, eating the pancakes on his fork. “There’s nothing off about her. You’re just paranoid. She’s a nice young woman who does her job. So what if she’s flat chested. Not every girl in the world has big tits.”

Gerard puffed out his cheeks. “I don’t care about the size of her tits. And I wasn’t talking about that, I meant her in general,” he stated.

His brother ignored him and he huffed out a breath.

~

Gerard headed down the hall to his bedroom. He intended to take a nap before his friends arrived. A soft grunt caught his attention and he followed it, peering into one of the spare bedrooms.

Francine was standing on a step ladder, hands high above her head as she stretched to change a light bulb. 

The ladder wobbled and Gerard stepped in the room quickly, grabbing the sides and steadying it. “Careful. You almost had an accident,” he said.

“T-thank you, sir,” Francine said softly.

He saw her legs shake as she stood on her toes and he looked up. Gerard couldn’t help but notice she was incredibly flat chested from the angle. The black dress did nothing for her curves, or lack thereof. But it was a completely different area that attracted Gerard’s attention. He’d been with his fair share of women and he knew _that_ was not normal. He looked away quickly when she relaxed her legs and stepped down the ladder.

“Um, thank you, sir,” she said again.

Gerard nodded, smiling at her. 

She folded up the ladder and exited the room, passing by Gerard. 

It was then he noticed the second and third things that were not normal for a woman. He walked to the door and saw her making her way down the hall. 

If Francine had of been a transgender, she would have said so when she applied. The forms they had her fill out had a section for it, and they wouldn’t have denied her the job if she was or even if she was a he. They had three other male maids in the house, all doing the same type of work. But she had filled out female.

At least he now knew what was off about her but he couldn’t just go up and ask her if she was a transgender or a crossdresser. A lawsuit was the last thing he wanted and Francine was a hard worker and he didn’t want her to quit. He liked having her around.

He abandoned his plan of taking a nap and went to find his brother.

Mikey was in the sitting room, lying on the sofa and watching television. 

Gerard shuffled over and crouched down. “Mikey, I finally know what’s off about her,” he whispered.

“What are you talking about?” Mikey groaned and rolled over to his back.

“She’s a he. Or she was a he or something,” Gerard said, frowning. “What’s the proper way to say it? You know more about this stuff.”

Mikey stared at him with bored eyes. “Did it really take you a month to figure out she’s a he? I’ve known since Francine started because I asked.”

Gerard blinked in shock. “You… you just asked? Like that?” He snapped his fingers. “But, isn’t that, I don’t know, rude?”

“Not when I know the guy. Just, leave him be and let him pretend. I swear to God, if you let on that you know, I’ll kick your ass. He needs this job and he doesn’t need you fucking it up,” Mikey threatened, sitting up straight.

“But, we accept male maids. Our form said that. Why does he have to pretend?” Gerard asked, sitting on the carpet.

Mikey sighed and rubbed his face. “Because when he read ‘maid’ he thought female only, okay? He’s too embarrassed to just come out and say he was dressed in drag when he applied because he doesn’t want us, or _you_ , to think he’s some freak.” He took a breath and shook his head. “I already told him I don’t care and you wouldn’t either but he doesn’t believe me.”

Gerard was silent, letting the information sink in. “So… what’s _his_ name then?”

“No. I’m not telling you because you’ll fuck up and call him by it and then he’ll quit.”

“Wow. Great vote of confidence, Mikey,” Gerard sneered.

“You’re welcome, now get lost. I’m watching TV.”

Gerard shoved at Mikey’s leg when he stood, getting a shove back before he left the room. 

Francine passed by him as he made his way to his room. She kept her head down as she walked and Gerard stopped.

“You know, I think a different uniform would look better for you,” he said before he could stop himself.

She stopped and turned. “W-what do you mean, sir?” she asked, voice still too high for her.

 _Shit,_ he cursed himself. “Um, like, something slimmer for your frame.” She looked like she was about to protest and Gerard continued. “I insist, especially since I want you to be my personal maid. It pays more and there would be less work involved.”

Francine bit her lip, her eyes darting down the corridor. Gerard feared he had scared her and maybe she was going to quit instead. But Mikey said she needed this job.

“O-okay, sir,” she finally said. “Do I start tomorrow?”

“You can start right now if you want,” he said. “I’d need to have a new uniform made but I’m pretty sure I know what measurements to take for the tailor.”

“M-measurements?” she asked, shifting on her feet.

Gerard nodded. “Well, we gotta make sure the dress fits properly, right? I think I have a measuring tape in my room, we can get them now, if you’re ready.”


End file.
